This invention relates to a device for driving a part with a reciprocating linear motion. More particularly, this invention relates to an eccentric included in such a device.
Such devices are known for driving an elongate scraper at a calender cylinder. The scraper serves to prevent a paper web from being wrapped around the calender cylinder in the event the paper web becomes torn. So that the scraper does not work into the calender cylinder and leave circular traces or grooves therein and does not wear itself at one or more points, it is necessary to move the scraper back and forth in a longitudinal direction at the surface of the calender cylinder. Through the reciprocating linear motion of the scraper, the development of traces on the calender cylinder is reduced.
With conventional drive designs, however, traces or grooves cannot be entirely eliminated because the scrapers are practically stationary at the reversal points of the driving eccentrics for short periods of time.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved device for driving a part with a reciprocating linear motion.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an improved device wherein the formation of traces or grooves at the calender cylinder and at the scraper is reduced.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved eccentric included in a device for driving a part with a reciprocating linear motion.